evilocityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken (whose real name is Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) is a villain from the TV show Kim Possible. He is the archenemy of teenage crimefighter Kim Possible (and to some extent, her friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable as well) and the main antagonist of the show. As a mad scientist, his greatest desire is to take over the world and show everyone (mostly his old college buddies, who had previously mocked him) how much of a genius he really is. Most of his plots involve creating an evil machine or devising an outlandish and convoluted scheme to achieve this end. History At some point during his early childhood, Dr. Drakken came across an old record that had been lying around his house. On the record was a recording of Bartholomew Lipsky, Drakken's great-great-grandfather, discussing his plot to steal the Electrostatic Illuminator. Despite the fact that Drakken wasn't able to fully comprehend the significance of the recording at this point in his life, it inspired him profoundly. Soon after hearing the recording, he started inventing various contraptions of pain and devastation, often using dolls or toy figurines as makeshift victims. Many years later, when he was a teenager, Drakken went to college, where he made friends with Dr. James Possible (Kim Possible's father), Professor Ramesh, and Professor Robert Chen, who were also teenagers at the time. At one point, Drakken was given the task of finding the four of them dates for a school dance. However, instead of finding real girls for them to go to the dance with, he created several female robots, each named Bebe, for them to go with. When he showed the robots to his friends on the night of the dance, they laughed at him, which made him angry, and caused him to immediately drop out of college and begin his life of villainy. Some time later, Drakken moved into a lair on a private island in the Caribbean, and hired Shego as his evil sidekick. He would then go on to devise and execute a number of nefarious plans and schemes in an attempt to secure total world domination, all of which were subsequently foiled by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Relationship with Other Characters Kim Possible Kim Possible is Dr. Drakken's archenemy, and vice versa. Drakken is one of the main villains that Kim fights against, and as such, his schemes and inventions are often consistently foiled by her, as well as Ron Stoppable. Despite this, Drakken is usually astonished when they suddenly appear in one of his lairs to stop his latest plan, but he doesn't really understand why. While Drakken appears to regard Kim as somewhat of a worthy adversary, Kim generally seems to see Drakken as not being very much of a threat, though she does recognize the importance of preventing him from successfully carrying out his various plots and schemes. Drakken obviously becomes significantly angry after Kim and Ron have foiled one of his plots, often shouting something to the effect of "You think you're all that, but you're not!" just before his lair or invention explodes (or some similar catastrophe ensues). Shego Despite the fact that she is vastly more experienced, intimidating, and capable than Dr. Drakken, Shego usually acts as his assistant and sidekick. Whenever Kim and Ron arrive to foil Drakken's latest plot, Shego is more often than not the one to engage them in battle, while Drakken remains on the sidelines, either avoiding the battle completely, or else putting the finishing touches on one of his inventions briefly before activating it mid-battle. Shego often adopts a highly sarcastic attitude toward Drakken, and is generally the first to mock and ridicule him when his plans fail. When Drakken isn't being sternly told off or threatened by Shego, he's often made the butt of her jokes, always at his expense. In the final episode of the show, it appears that both Drakken and Shego have gone from being evil to being good, and have apparently become romantically involved to some extent. Mrs. Lipsky Mrs. Lipsky is Dr. Drakken's mother. While Drakken loves her, and seems to regard many of her opinions as important, he does occasionally find her to be fairly annoying and more than a little embarrassing. His mother cares about him deeply, often referring to him as "my little Drewbie", and generally sees him as being able to do no wrong to anyone or anything. This is partly because Drakken was never able to admit to her that he's an evil megalomaniac bent on world domination, and instead told her that he's a doctor on a radio talk show, and that Dr. Drakken is his stage name. Official Information Villainster Information Foe Blog *02/01/2007 - "Shego, Feel free to break me out of here whenever you get a chance." *02/02/2007 - "Seriously Shego, anytime now would be great." *07/17/2007 - "Is it possible that Kim Possible is, indeed, all that? Or is she merely, as her goofy football-playing beau often quips, the bomb-diggety?" Fiendish Affiliations *Shego *Motor Ed *Frugal Lucre Comments *Duff Killigan - "That coat is way too long for golf." *Monkey Fist - "You are a little too reliant on machinery, my good chap." *Shego - "You are the wind beneath my wings - NOT!" *Professor Dementor - "You are not fit to be touching the hem of my evil coat." *Señor Senior, Senior - "Why all the yelling? Is there a need for all the yelling?" *Señor Senior, Junior - "My poppy says you yell too much. And so that is what I" *Motor Ed - "Rock on, evil cuz! The Lipsky men rule! Seriously!" *Camille Léon - "Effective evil requires subtlety, which you are lacking." *Shego - "Keep it together will you Drakken!" *Frugal Lucre - "Hey cellmate! Isn't this fun!" Villain Bio "I am the ultimate mad scientist! Killer Robots! Death Rays! Giant dinosaurs! Mind control! Brainwashing Shampoo! Are these the inventions of a model citizen? Okay, I steal a tool or two once in a while. I like to call it "outsourcing." Much nicer word. And also, most people don't know what it means, so it's all good." Category:Kim Possible villains Category:TV villains Category:Disney villains